


Были. Есть. Будут

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, Omega Verse, PWP, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Футакучи боится выяснять отношения; ведь, возможно, у Аонэ есть свое мнение на этот счет — не совпадающее с мнением Футакучи





	Были. Есть. Будут

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан Mini Ship Wars 2017 на diary.ru для команды Аонэ/Футакучи

Каждый раз, когда Футакучи появляется у Аонэ дома, его мучает стыд и чувство вины. Немного. Не настолько, чтобы не приходить. Футакучи ухмыляется своему отражению в автобусном стекле. Выходит на редкость противно. И он устало прижимается лбом к прохладной поверхности.

Иногда он думает: стало бы легче, если бы это оказался кто-то другой? Проблема заключается в том, что никого другого на месте Аонэ просто бы не было. 

Когда автобус выпускает Футакучи из прохладного салона в парящую жару вечернего лета, ноги сами ведут по знакомому тротуару, вдоль невысокого забора, сплошь разрисованного граффити, мимо яркого, словно тропическая птичка, комбини.

Футакучи сам не знает, чего боится, но старается поменьше об этом думать. Ему удается. Почти. В школе — волейбол и учеба, дома — занятия и родные, у Аонэ — Аонэ. Остается один час — время, которое он тратит на дорогу от дома до Аонэ.

Звонок отзывается в глубине квартиры низким, мягким переливом, Футакучи подбирается, вслушивается в тишину за дверью и ждет.

Когда Аонэ открывает, на Футакучи опрокидывается мешанина запахов, цветов, звуков, которым он не может подобрать определения. Аонэ отступает, пропускает Футакучи, и обострившийся разом слух отмечает едва слышное скольжение смазки между ноги, трение натянутой ткани о возбужденную головку, смягченное все той же смазкой.

Когда Аонэ поворачивается спиной и уходит по светлому коридору, Футакучи бредет следом, не отрывая взгляда от влажных штанов, облепивших рельефные бедра. Ягодицы двигаются, а у Футакучи кружится голова. Он вспоминает, что нужно разуться, только когда спотыкается о порог.

Когда Аонэ скрывается в своей комнате, Футакучи кажется, что стало темнее. Он заходит следом, плотно прикрывает дверь и смотрит Аонэ в глаза.

Тот выглядит смущенным, и Футакучи хочется с размаху треснуться затылком о дверь. Он бы побился, но дверь жалко. А еще тогда придется оторвать взгляд от мускулистых плеч с дрожащими капельками пота. По мышцам иногда приходит дрожь, и тогда вся его кожа покрывается мурашками — даже крупные ареолы сосков. Футакучи отталкивается от двери и делает первый — самый трудный шаг.

И проваливается в Аонэ. В его руки, скользящие по плечам, в запах, пропитывающий насквозь, в тепло кожи и ее вкус. Если облизать сосок, то он станет твердым, как горошина. Футакучи прижимается губами сначала к одному, потом ко второму. Жалко, что нельзя взять в рот сразу два. 

Аонэ тяжело дышит, его грудь высоко поднимается, и Футакучи не удерживается — целует ровно посередине, а потом опускается на колени и вжимается лицом во вздыбленный членом пах. Тяжелая рука Аонэ на макушке заставляет тоже дрожать, и Футакучи торопливо приспускает влажные штаны, облизывает член и просовывает пальцы в промежность, между ягодицами, прямо к текущему смазкой входу. 

Внутрь легко проскальзывают сразу три пальца, а мышцы сжимаются вокруг них, и Футакучи кажется, что он, мать вашу, кончит от стимуляции пальцев. 

— Тормозишь, — говорит Аонэ, и Футакучи поднимает голову. 

— Торможу, — соглашается он и улыбается, а лицо у Аонэ становится таким растерянным и ранимым, как будто он видит играющего щенка. 

Футакучи начинает раздеваться, швыряя одежду как попало, Аонэ снимает штаны вместе с трусами неторопливо и аккуратно, переступает длинными ногами — и да, Футакучи говорил, какие у Аонэ красивые ноги? Ягодицы у него даже не влажные, а мокрые, порозовевшая вокруг заднего прохода кожа дрожит смазкой, а полностью обнаженный Аонэ наклоняется, упирается руками в стол и смотрит через плечо.

Взгляд у него голодный, а дрожь теперь катится по мышцам без остановки. Задний проход сжимается и разжимается, выдавливая смазку, у Футакучи стоит так сильно, что кружится голова — а тяжелые яйца ноют.

Когда Футакучи вводит ноющий член в Аонэ, накатывает облегчения, от которого подгибаются ноги, а в висках стучит набатом «господи, наконец-то, наконец-то, господи», а за ним следом — вторая волна возбуждения, которая окатывает от макушки по пяток, продирает до самого нутра, свивается спиралью у основания члена. И Футакучи начинает размеренно двигаться.

Аонэ заводит руки назад и берется Футакучи за плечи. Эта железная хватка не дает превратиться в скулящее животное, и Футакучи цепляется за ощущение сильных грубых ладоней, которые вплавляются через кожу.

Когда Аонэ начинает подмахивать, вжимаясь и запрокидывая голову, вокруг основания члена вспыхивает жжение, кожа растягивается, и Футакучи вбивается в Аонэ глубже, раздвигает ему ягодицы в стороны, натирает края заднего прохода, и они краснеют, словно обожженные.

Член разносит узлом, Аонэ хрипло рычит, извиваясь, подаваясь назад и насаживаясь глубже. А Футакучи кончает оглушительным оргазмом, который выворачивает его наизнанку, мотает из стороны в сторону и затихает где-то в затылке.

Аонэ перед ним дрожит и едва может стоять, его колени разъезжаются, но узел, плотно заткнувший задний проход, не дает отстраниться. Футакучи целует мокрую спину вдоль позвоночника, прижимается губами к родинке пониже правой лопатки, а потом трется щекой.

— Можешь немного сдвинуться? — просит он и смеется, когда Аонэ неловко перебирает ногами в сторону кровати.

Они укладываются вместе, и Футакучи крепко обнимает мощные плечи. Член все еще зажат внутри, и от попыток убрать его тело наливается болью.

— Не надо, — говорит Аонэ и гладит Футакучи по руке. — Мне хорошо.

Воздух со свистом выходит из легких, и Футакучи вдруг понимает, о чем он думает в последнее время. Он хочет предложить Аонэ — давай станем парой. Он хочет сказать ему — давай будем вместе. Но думает, что намного проще не задавать лишних вопросов. А вдруг Аонэ откажет. Что мотнет головой или пожмет плечами. Вдруг ему наплевать. Это нормально — осознавать, что можешь услышать ответ, который тебе не понравится.

Но теперь Футакучи понимает, что неизвестности он боится больше. 

И говорит:

— Хочу быть с тобой.

Это не совсем правда.

— Ну, я тебе это просто так говорю, на всякий случай. Вдруг тебе интересно, — смеется Футакучи и застывает, когда Аонэ сжимает его пальцы. Перебирает один за другим, а потом целует каждый.

Пульс отдается в висках, сбегает по груди и грохочет где-то в животе.

— Я тоже, — говорит Аонэ, и Футакучи задыхается. Его разламывает на части каждое прикосновение, он стискивает Аонэ так сильно, как только может. Нежность, такая колючая и злая, полосует его на куски, и в этот миг Футакучи понимает.

Они были вместе. Они сейчас вместе. Они всегда будут вместе.

А вот это — правда.


End file.
